The art of Blueberry
by rabbids48driver
Summary: I thank DA for helping me creating this story. Enjoy.


Skunk Fu! Fox Blueberry Expansion

By: Rabbids48fan

I've done this before with a guy from DA. I want to keep this person classified. Now the story.

*The Art of Blueberries*

Panda: Today, Skunk, we harvesting for the fest this month.

Skunk: That may sound like work, but, hey, I guess we can do it.

*Panda and Skunk began harvesting for the fest, and Rabbit and Fox enters*

Skunk: Hi, Rabbit. Hi, Fox.

Rabbit: Hey, Squirt.

Fox: Hello, Skunk. Is this Harvesting season?

Skunk: Yea.

Fox: I love to harvest for the fest. It's always amazing.

Rabbit: I think it's stupid.

Fox: Can I join?

Panda: You may join.

*Fox join the harvesting and Rabbit leaves*

*Meanwhile, in the mountains, Baboon and Dragon were discussing a new plan*

Dragon: Baboon, I have a new idea that I rarely liked.

Baboon: What is it?

Dragon: Turning Fox into a blueberry.

Baboon: I got to do what I've got to do, right?

Dragon: Yes, here's the special blow dart. *A blow dart appears and went to Baboon's hands*

Now Go!

*Baboon leaves out the cave and told the Ninja Monkey about the plan and march towards the Valley*

*Meanwhile, outside of the Valley, Skunk and Fox are on a 30 minute break after 3 hours of work*

Skunk: *Tired* Man, It's very tiring.

Fox: Skunk, we only worked for about 3 hours.

Skunk: Still, It's very tiring.

*Just then, Baboon peeps through the bushes and fires his blow dart at Fox, which lands on her arm*

Fox: OWWW!

Skunk: What's wrong?

Fox: I don't know. *looks at the blow dart in her arm* What is this blow dart doing in my arm?

Skunk: *looks at it* Yea, it's a real mystery.

*Fox's nose began turning blue*

Skunk: Why is your nose blue?

Fox: My nose is blue? That's your best answer?

Skunk: No, You nose is really blue!

*Fox looks at her nose and sees it blue.*

Fox: *gasp as her face turns blue* how did that happened?

Skunk: Now your face is blue, too!

*Panda enters and sees Fox turning blue*

Panda: What is happening to you, Fox?

Skunk: I think it the blow dart in Fox's arm.

Panda: *seeing Fox's arm as her body turns blue* Could this be a side effect?

Skunk: It could be.

Panda: It's not doing much, just turning her blue.

Fox: Rii...aaaiii.

Skunk: What's wrong?

Fox: I feel full...too full

Skunk: Could this be another side effect?

Panda: It could be.

*Just then, Fox belly began to expand*

Skunk: Uhhh...Fox, look down.

Fox: Huh? *looks down and sees she expanding* EEEK!

Skunk: How is this happening?

Baboon: *Jumps from the bushes* Because of my special blow dart!

Panda+Skunk+Fox: Baboon!

Baboon: *chuckles* Hope you like the color blue, because that's the berry you will be.

Fox: Wait, I'm turning into a blueberry?

Baboon: That's right.

Skunk: I'm worried.

*Rabbit enters*

Rabbit: Hey, Panda, what's going on?

Panda: Fox is turning into a... blueberry.

Rabbit: WHAT? Who did it?

Baboon: I did, you hare, and your fighter shall be no more!

Rabbit: Move, Panda

*Panda moves and Rabbit ran towards Baboon. 60 seconds later, Baboon was defeated*

Baboon: Monkeys, retreat *Ran away*

*Rabbit clap hands up and down, and Fox stopped expanding at 10 ft*

Fox: I stopped expanding, guys.

Skunk: That's a relief. I think we should attack Baboon and defeat him once and for all!

Panda: No, Skunk, we still have the harvesting left to do.

Skunk: Right.

Fox: Guys, how do I get back to the valley?

Skunk: Well, We can roll you.

Fox: But what are they going to react with me big and blue?

Rabbit: I think I can guess.

Fox: Alright, let's go back.

*They began rolling her*

Skunk: Got any plan? Because I'm stumped.

Rabbit: She would look good in a pie crust.

Fox+Panda+Sunk: Rabbit!

Rabbit: I'm just saying.

Panda: I think I have one.

*later, Fox was stand up straight*

Panda: Since she's tall enough, she will be a watch tower.

Skunk: That is a good idea, Panda.

*Ox and Bird enters*

Skunk: Hi, Ox and Bird.

Ox+Bird: Hi, Skunk.

Ox: Nice tower.

Bird: Yea, and nice color, too.

Skunk: *giggle nervously* Uhh...That's Fox.

Ox and Bird: O_o Really?

Skunk: Really.

Ox: Woah. Sorry, Fox.

Bird: Yea, Sorry.

Fox: It's okay. You are wondering how I got this big?

Ox and Bird: Yea.

Skunk: Well, it start with...

*15 minutes later*

Skunk: And that how it happened.

Bird: It was Baboon who caused Fox to turn into a... big blueberry.

Skunk: Yep.

Ox: Wierd.

*Crane and Ms. Duck entered*

Skunk: Hey, Crane and Bird.

Crane Hi, Sku-Woah!

Ms. Duck: Oh, dear.

*Soon, all of the Valley now knows that Fox is a blueberry*

Skunk: Now you know how Fox turned into a blueberry.

All: Yep.

Pig: Is she edible?

Skunk: Pig, She's not for eating, she's for watching where the ninja monkey is coming from.

Pig: Sorry, I'm getting testy with the fest.

Panda: The fest is coming up very soon.

Pig Alright.

Skunk: Sorry, Folks, but have a great time.

*end*

And that does it for this story, I'm Rabbids48fan and I ate fries. Please review and comment in the review and comment section.


End file.
